


Bad Pick Up Lines

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Domesticity, Emotional Constipation, Feelings, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is an angel that is more human than he will admit, and quite stubborn when it comes to getting what he wants.  For a long time now he has been trying to get Dean to admit to his feelings, in particular his feelings about him.  When Cas picks up on a topic he is loathe to drop it until he is satisfied with all the answers so when the topic of terms of endearment pops up on the way to the grocery store he doesn't let the subject go.  </p>
<p>Dean, in all his glorious emotional constipation finds it difficult to have this conversation and is aware he has angered his favorite angel.  All he can do now is try to smooth things over with him and do his best to open up as Cas wants.  More than anything he wants to tell the angel how he feels.  He wants to tell him he's in love with him.</p>
<p>When Dean goes to pull the car around, Cas gets in line and experiences something that terrifies him but amuses Dean.  How will the angel handle it?  And will Dean finally tell Cas how he really feels about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got off FB based on a pick up line. I thought it was terribly amusing. It's been a while since I wrote Cas in angel form, and hopefully I'm not too rusty. This is just a quick little fic, nothing huge. And I have not abandoned my other work, so fear not! I am writing the next chapter of that one right now.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one.

**Grocery Shopping With an Angel**

“Ok Cas, let’s go.” Dean started for the door and Cas got up from the table, closing his book as he did.

“Alright Dean.” He said as he followed the hunter out of the library.

“You finally going to get groceries?” Sam asked, popping his head out of the kitchen.

“Yes, just so your huge stomach can eat everything in sight again.” Dean replied dryly. As expected he received his brother’s best bitch face in response.

“Come on Angel, let’s go buy enough food for the sasquatch.” He crossed the living area and started up the stairs.

“Why exactly do you call Sam a sasquatch? He is neither hairy nor smelly like one.” Cas inquired. 

“He’s huge, Cas. Do you not see how big he is? Just look at his feet.” Dean pointed out. Cas frowned as he pictured Sam’s feet.

“So your reference to him as the elusive beast that roams North American forests…”

“Has nothing to with the actual beast itself.” Dean finished. Cas nodded. As they got into the Impala he thought perhaps the subject had been dropped but he should have known better with Cas. As he started the car and pulled away from the bunker Cas began to talk again.

“So, you calling him sasquatch…would it be incorrect to assume that, for you, it is a term of endearment towards your brother?” He asked.

“You would not be incorrect. Same when I call him bitch.”

Cas fell quiet for several minutes and Dean knew he was contemplating things.

“I know you have more questions.” He looked over at the angel whose face was drawn down in serious thought. It was adorable but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“Dean.”

He glanced over again at Cas. “Yeah?”

“Do you have such a term of endearment for me? You do not call me bitch or anything that mean.”

Dean could feel his cheeks flushing clear up to the tips of his ears. “Well, uh, yeah, I do. You really never noticed?”

Cas tilted his head in that familiar way Dean had come to love as he studied the hunter.

“Is it when you call me angel? It is not because I am an angel though, correct?”

Dean inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slow before he dared to answer. He knew his voice would shake terribly otherwise. “Yes, basically.”

They were almost to the store wen Cas spoke again.

“That is meant affectionately, is it not?” 

“Cas…” Dean groaned.

“I am sorry that you do not want to talk about this. I just want to gain a better understanding 

Dean had just pulled into a parking spot but as he slipped the gear into park he looked over at Cas. The angel’s tone had been clipped and he knew he’d gotten under his skin. He turned the car off and reached over to touch him but Cas was fast, already exiting the car and starting for the story.

“Damn it!” He hissed through gritted teeth as he got out and hurried after him. “Cas! Wait up!”

At the door Cas finally stopped, turning around so fast Dean nearly crashed into him. He had his arms crossed and his normally warm blue eyes were icy as they fell on the hunter.

“What Dean?”

“I’m sorry. I know you hate it that I don’t find it easy to talk about stuff like this. You know what kind of upbringing Sam and I had. We were…strongly discouraged from talking about how we feel.”

“But you’re not a child anymore, Dean. You have the freedom to speak of anything you wish to talk about.” His tone was pleading and he dropped his hands to his sides as he took a step closer. So badly Dean wanted to tell Cas how he really felt. He ran a hand nervously through his hair.

“O-ok. I’ll work on it. For you.” He finally conceded. The smile he was gifted with was beautiful and made the butterflies he had been trying for years now to ignore begin to flutter like mad.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean watched Cas walk into the store. The angel was dressed in one of his worn Zeppelin shirts and a pair of his jeans, and he had to admit, the man looked damn good dressed in his clothes.

The store was moderately busy and by the time Dean walked in, Cas already had the cart and was waiting for him.

“We could shop faster if we split up.” Cas said. 

“True…” Dean didn’t want to split up though, he liked shopping with Cas.

“So give me half the list and I will get the items on it.” Cas held out a hand and reluctantly Dean tore the list in half, keeping the food portion and handing over the half that contained items like toilet paper and soap. Cas reviewed the list before tucking it in his pocket.

“I think you should get another cart, that way we aren’t trying to hunt each other down to collect items.” He suggested. Dean couldn’t help but pout as he went back to grab a second cart. When he pushed it into the store he found Cas was gone.

“Damn it.” He sighed. If he could tell Cas how he felt he’d be able to express that shopping with the angel was actually something that made him happy. He enjoyed every moment of time he got to spend with Cas, especially after everything they had been through since they’d first met. If only he could just grow a pair and tell Cas he was in love with him.

 

**~ Dean’s POV~**

With his shoulders slumped Dean turned into the produce aisle. First things first, he needed to get his brother’s rabbit food. He chucked salad mix, tomatoes, spinach, and kale into the cart, mentally checking them off the list as he went. Adding oranges, bananas, apples, and something Sam had come to eat almost obsessively- lentil snaps, he moved out of the produce aisle and on to the frozen foods. He was debating on whether he wanted to add a couple of frozen pizzas to the cart when his phone chimed. He pulled it from his pocket, smiling when he saw it was Cas.

Cas: Would you prefer a larger tube of toothpaste? It has twenty percent more and by my calculations it would be a more economical to purchase.

Dean chuckled to himself as he replied.

Dean: That’s fine, buddy.

When he didn’t get a response he stuck the phone back in his pocket and grabbed a couple of the pizzas. He was searching for the bread Sam liked when his phone chimed for a second time.

Cas: You did not specify a particular brand of toilet paper. Do you have a preference?

Dean: No, angel, pick whatever one you want.

He hit send, realizing belatedly what he had just written. In text form. And Cas was somewhere nearby reading it.

“Fuck me.” He said under his breath. He stuck the phone back in his pocket and when he looked up he realized he wasn’t alone in the aisle anymore. A woman standing a few feet away was looking at him in amusement.

“Send something you didn’t mean to send?” She asked. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed at his chin.

“Uh, sort of.”

“Is it something you wanted to say though?” She asked.

“You’re rather perceptive.” He replied with a smirk.

“I’ve been there. If you care about her, you should tell her.” She said. His brow drew together as his cheeks began to burn.

“Um, uh…It’s not a ‘her’.” He stammered. 

“Same concept applies.” She said, smiling warmly. 

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed. His phone chimed again.

Cas: Would it be ok if I picked up a small bag of food for the stray cat that has been coming around? I promise not to bring the cat inside. I’ll set the food out by the shed.

Dean: Yeah, that would be fine.

Cas: Thank you, Dean.

Dean waited but when he didn’t get another text he went to tuck the phone away again. Just as he got it into his pocket it chimed again.

“Jeez…” 

Cas: Dean, is the fact that Crowley calls you and Sam by Moose and Squirrel also terms of endearment?

So he hadn’t dropped the topic. Maybe he could ease into telling Cas how he felt about him via text. It was less stressful than saying it to his face. 

Dean: Crowley is a strange character. I think it’s more of an insult for him to actually use our names.

He hovered his fingers over the keys for a second before deciding to take a chance.

Dean: Do you ever use any? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use anything except my name.

He waited almost shaking, he was so nervous awaiting another text. When the phone finally chimed he simply stood there holding it, afraid to open the text.

“You clearly admitted something to him. Open it.” The woman was still there and when he looked up she was smiling at him. She motioned towards his phone. Right. At least Cas wasn’t right next to him or this would get even more awkward.

Cas: I do have one, however I do not feel that you would appreciate it, so I do not verbalize it. I simply think it.

Now he was curious.

Dean: Why wouldn’t I appreciate it? I’m not a complete asshole. Unless you’re calling me asshole in your head.

Cas replied faster than Dean thought possible. He had thoroughly grasped the concept of texting.

Cas: No, I would never call you that, except to your face, and only if you were acting like one.

Dean chuckled at that. That was so like Cas.

Dean: So what is it? Now I’m curious. I won’t be mad.

Cas: Promise?

Dean: Cas, of course I won’t be mad. You can tell me.

At least three minutes passed before Cas replied. By then Dean had said goodbye to the woman and moved on two more aisles. He had about half of the stuff he needed. He was walking with his phone in hand, not wanting to put it away.

Cas: Dear one.

Dean puzzled over Cas’ message for a moment. Cas called him dear one? As in Cas’ dear one? He felt those butterflies trying to beat their way out of his chest at that moment just thinking about Cas referring to him as his dear one. With a dopey smile on his face he replied.

Dean: That’s what you call me?

Cas: Yes. You’re not mad, are you?

Dean: Of course not. 

He took a deep breath and added:

I kind of like it.

Almost immediately his phone chimed a response.

Cas: Where are you?

Dean looked up to read the aisle number.

Dean: Aisle 9. Rice and soup.

Cas: Please stay where you. I am finished with my shopping. I will meet you there.

Dean tucked his phone into his pocket and looked around. Suddenly he felt incredibly nervous. Was Cas going to say or do something that would move them past the roadblock that was mostly there due to his own emotional constipation? It wasn’t like Cas didn’t try, because he did. It was Dean that always shut him down. He wondered why the angel even bothered with him at all.

“Dean?” 

At the sound of Cas’ voice he jumped and spun around.

“Dude! What did I tell you about sneaking up on people?” He gasped.

Cas squinted and tilted his head slightly. “I did not sneak up on you. Didn’t you hear the cart coming down the aisle? I mistakenly grabbed one with a squeaky wheel.”

“No, sorry, I didn’t.” 

Cas peered into Dean’s cart. “You still have more to get?” Dean looked into the cart and then at the list he had sitting in the seat area.

“Yes, but not too much. Want to help me?” He looked up and when his eyes met Cas’, the angel smiled.

“Yes, I would like that.”

“Move your stuff into this cart and leave the squeaky one.” Dean reached into the other cart and began pulling stuff out and putting it into his own cart. Cas didn’t argue, he just reached under the cart to grab the toilet paper and paper towels. Once everything was in Dean’s cart they started walking.

“”May I see the list?” Cas asked, holding out his hand. Dean handed it over. 

“You don’t have Sam’s special noodles, the ones made of rice.” Cas pointed out.

Dean spotted the noodles and grabbed a pack. Sam and his stupid, strange foods. They moved slowly up and down the aisles, talking casually as they went, and Dean found himself wondering if Cas even wanted to discuss what had been in the text. As they reached the refrigerated aisle the angel finally spoke up.

“It was difficult to tell whether or not you were being honest just through texting earlier. Were you being sincere?” 

Dean paused in front of the milk cooler and turned to look at him. If Cas wanted a heart to heart in the dairy section, he was going to give it to him. He’d been a dick to the man long enough.

“I was being completely sincere. And I’m sorry I haven’t been willing to talk about my feelings.” 

Cas was looking up into his eyes, searching for any sign that Dean was lying or trying to pull one over on him. He smiled when he realized Dean was truly being honest with him.

“I am not so foolish Dean as to believe that calling someone angel, or dear one, while terms of endearment are words spoke between friends. Do…” For the first time as an angel ever Cas seemed nervous. He pressed his lips together as he struggled to finish his sentence.

“Are you asking me if I see you as more than just a friend?” Dean asked, taking a step closer. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but for Cas to move closer was not it.

“I believe that is what I am asking, yes.” 

Dean stared into those blue eyes for a long time, wanting to make sure he didn’t screw this up. Instinct made him want to fire off something sarcastic, to deflect and protect himself, but this was Cas, and Cas deserved better.

 

“Yeah, I think I do. I know I don’t deser-” He didn’t even get the words out of his mouth before Cas’s body was pressed against his and long, slender fingers were covering his lips. He looked over at the angel in surprise, even more so when he saw how angry the man was.

“Do not finish that sentence, Dean. You deserve every happiness in the world. It is I that do not deserve the affections of the human I happen to care quite deeply for. If I ever hear you say something to that effect again I will rip your ears off.” 

The warning glare in his eyes told Dean he wasn’t joking. It also kind of turned him on. Cas apparently noticed for he dropped his fingers from Dean’s lips and sought out Dean’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He looked down at where there hands met with a look of wonder. When he looked up again there was a soft smile on his lips.

“You’re serious?”

Dean set aside all snark. Cas wanted honesty, that was what he was going to get.

“I’m as serious as I’ve ever been. I’ve been stubborn and stupid for far too long. I’m getting too old to keep playing these games, to keep shutting people out. Fuck, Cas…I’ve…had feelings…for you, for a long time now. I just…you’re this mighty warrior of God…and I’m just a human. I know it’s like, forbidden and stuff but I-I want you.”

By the end of his little speech he felt like he was on fire. He knew he was blushing harder than he ever had in his entire life, but he couldn’t help it. Cas on the other hand was smiling so wide Dean could see every tooth in his mouth. Had he ever seen the angel smile that big? He wasn’t sure.

“Let’s go home, Dean. I want to go home right now.”

“Uh, ok.” Dean smiled and nodded. Cas let go of his hand and started pushing the cart. 

“Why don’t you take this and get in line. I’ll go get the car and pull it up in front and meet you by the doors?” Dean pulled his wallet out and handed Cas one of the cards in it. Cas nodded and slipped the card into his front pocket, the goofy grin still on his face. They had gotten as far as the frozen food section when Cas stopped the cart and reached out to touch Dean’s arm.

“Would it be inappropriate of me to ask, um…for a kiss?”

Dean was floored. Cas wanted to kiss him?!

“Angel, I want nothing more than to kiss you, but in a store full of kids is probably not the best place to do it.” Cas’ face fell a little as he looked around and realized they were standing by the ice cream and there were indeed children there.

“Oh.” He sounded so sad it almost broke Dean’s heart.

“Just go pay for this stuff and meet me in the car.” Dean winked and before Cas’ face could fall any further he took a chance, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He didn’t stick around to see the angel’s reaction, he had a car to pull around to the front.

**~CAS’ POV~**

He watched Dean leave, still in shock over what had just happened. Dean…had kissed him. Despite what’d he’d said about the children, the hunter had decided to kiss him anyway. His hand had automatically come up to touch the spot where Dean’s lips had just been, the dopey grin back on his face. With a newfound spring in his step he made his way to the front of the store and got into the shortest line, which unfortunately wasn’t all that short. He pulled his phone out and decided to text Claire and tell her what had happened. She was making fun of him for not making a move sooner when someone in line behind him spoke up.

“That’s a cool shirt you have there. You’ve got good taste in music.” 

Cas looked down at the shirt and smiled as he thought of all the times he had seen Dean in this very one. It was why he had chosen today to wear it. It reminded him of the green eyed man, and anything that brought him closer to the hunter was something he cherished.

“Oh, thank you.”

“Say, did it hurt?” The stranger suddenly asked. Cas looked up at him, curious as to what he meant.

“Did what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven.” The man flashed him a wide grin but all Cas felt was terror. This man was not an angel of the Lord, so how could he know that Cas was one? 

“How…what?!” He was too flabbergasted to respond accordingly. Perhaps the man was a demon…

“Here. You should call me some time.” He held out a piece of paper and reluctantly Cas took it. He expected it to contain something sinister, like a threat or a warning but when he opened it he was surprised to see that it simply contained a phone number and name. Dylan. He turned back to his phone and texted Dean.

Cas: Dean! The man in line behind me knows I’m an angel.

Dean: What? How? Did he hurt you? Are you ok? What did he say?

Cas: He asked if it hurt when I fell from heaven! And then he handed me his phone number. Do you think he’s a demon?

Cas: Dean!

Dean: Oh Cas…

When Dean didn’t respond anymore he grew more frightened, until he noticed the hunter walking along the front of the registers.

“Dean!” The green eyed man spotted him and came walking over. It was clear he was laughing hysterically.

“What is so humorous?” Cas demanded.

“You, angel.” Dean leaned in so that his mouth was pressed against the shell of Cas’ ear. “He was flirting with you. That was a really cheesy pick up line.” He pulled back and looked at the man standing behind Cas in line, a look of amusement on his face. The man looked disappointed at seeing Dean come walking up.

“He was flirting with me?” Cas echoed. Dean nodded. Cas seemed to be contemplating this for a longer period of time than Dean thought was necessary and it was making him nervous.

“Wait, you’re not…you’re not interested in him, are you?” He whispered. Cas’ blue eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

“No! I have just never received male attention like that before.” 

Dean took his hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. “I will give you all the male attention you want, once we’re out of this place.” He grinned when he realized he had just made an angel of the freaking Lord blush.

 

“I-I think I would like that.”

“Good, because so would I. Now hurry up gorgeous, I have frozen things in this cart that I don’t want melting, and I’m double parked.” Dean plucked the piece of paper Cas was still holding out of his hand and offered it back to the man standing behind them.

“He’s not going to be needing this. When he fell from heaven, he fell for me, so hands off.” He offered the guy a friendly smile but there was warning in his eyes. The man just looked even more disappointed.

“Dean, you didn’t have to say that.” Cas said softly. Dean cupped the angel’s face gentle between his hands.

“Yes, I did. Now hurry up, I’ll be waiting outside.” He dared another small kiss before turning and leaving again. Cas couldn’t’ shake the grin on his face. He loaded everything onto the belt and a few seconds later the cashier was ringing him up.

“That’s a cute boyfriend you have.” She said with a smile. Cas grinned even wider. Boyfriend. He knew the term but until now had never thought the term could apply to him.

“He is very attractive. I very much like kissing him and wish to do more of it.” He told her. She giggled at his bluntness.

“With as handsome as you both are I can see why. When you get out there you should kiss him like it’s the end of the world. Just take him in your arms and give it your all.”

“You think he would like that?” He asked, unsure.

“I sure as hell would.” The man behind him muttered. Cas looked at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the cashier.

“I will. I care very much for him.”

He paid for the groceries and loaded the bags back into the cart. Before he left he turned to the man that had been flirting with him.

“Dean was right. The only man worthy enough that I would dare to risk falling for is him. I do wish you luck in your dating endeavors though. Perhaps online dating would be a good option.” He smiled politely before pushing the cart outside. As promised Dean was waiting with the Impala’s engine rumbling. He got out as Cas approached and opened the trunk. Together they loaded all of the groceries into it and Dean closed it again.

“Dean?”

He turned to look at Cas. “Yeah?”

Before he knew what was even happening Cas was right in his face, pulling him close and crushing their mouths together. How the angel knew how to kiss like that, Dean had no idea, but he liked it. When Cas finally pulled back they were both rather breathless.

“What was that?!” Dean gasped.

“I was told that I should kiss you like it was the end of the world. And so I did. Was that satisfactory?” Cas asked.

“Cas, man, you don’t ask things like that. Come on, get in the car. Let’s go home.” Dean went around to the driver’s side and slid behind the wheel while Cas got in on the passenger side. He looked over at Dean who smiled and winked at him before putting the car in drive. This afternoon had been incredibly enlightening for them both, but in the end they both got what they had wanted the most: each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So I though that was cute. I hope you did too. Leave a comment and a kudos, those that follow me regularly know I love them! I love you guys!
> 
> And I do take prompts as long as they follow the following criteria:
> 
> 1.) It's Destiel
> 
> 2.) NO WINCEST, I DO NOT SHIP WINCEST
> 
> 3.) You aren't blatently asking me to murder either Cas or Dean without full intentions of my bringing them back to life in whatever method I see fit
> 
> 4.) The prompt is geared towards the complete and utter destruction of Destiel
> 
> I'm picky, but I do like the prompts, and I'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> So I hope you liked this little fic. No, there will not be a continuation, it was only meant to be short and sweet. Sorry!


End file.
